My Cell Phone
by Shiazen
Summary: Vincent Valentine memang butuh HP, ya kan? Prolouge on!


Chapter Note: Setting waktu dimulai saat FF7 Advent Children

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Ada apa dengannya? Ia tampak sedikit murung," Cid bertanya pada Yuffie, yang kemudian hanya menggeleng sembari menaikan pundaknya. Pria perokok itu hanya mengernyitkan dahi dan melihat ke sisi kanan kapal udaranya, dimana seseorang berjubah merah tengah termenung di situ, "aneh."<p>

Gadis berambut hitam pendek itu awalnya tidak yakin, namun sejak Cid—yang biasanya tidak peduli pada apapun kecuali mesin-mesin terbang yang seperti belahan jiwanya itu—merasakan hal yang sama dengannya, berarti memang ada masalah dengan Vincent. Yah, bukan berarti ia sepenuhnya berbeda hari ini, tidak. Lagipula Vincent memang suka menyendiri dan jarang sekali berbicara, seolah suaranya yang basah-basah serak itu mahal sekali harganya. Padahal mungkin jika ia menjadi vokalis _band_ belum tentu menjual, apalagi dengan ikat kepala dan jubah merah seperti vampir itu.

Tapi bukan itu intinya, entah kenapa, ia yakin ada yang salah dengan pria itu. _Well_, coba pikir; apa yang bisa membuat seorang Vincent begitu gundah?

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Vincent tengah mengamati gerakan awan biru, yang menggumpal lalu terbang menabrak permukaan kapal. Ia bahkan tidak sadar akan Yuffie yang diam-diam mendekatinya, ingin menanyakan apa yang salah. Namun, pikiran Vincent ada di tempat lain.

"_Aku ingin bicara dengan Tifa!" Suara gadis kecil itu masih terngiang di pikirannya. Sebuah gambaran sosok Cloud yang tak berhasil menemukan telepon genggamnya kembali ditampilkan._

"_Bolehkah aku pinjam punyamu?" Kini suara itu bertanya padanya. Awalnya Vincent kurang paham maksud dari gadis kecil itu, jadi ia hanya merentangkan jubah merahnya. Siapa tahu anak itu ingin pulang bersamanya. Namun kata-kata yang setelah itu Marlene ucapkan membuatnya tidak tahu harus berkata apa;_

"_Aku tidak percaya ini, kau tidak punya HP?"_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**My Cell Phone  
><strong>_By Shia Zen_

**[Prologue: That Cell Phone, He Doesn't Even Have One.]**

Final Fantasy © Square Enix  
><em>Warning: Failed IC, forced canon, written by crazy author<em>

.

.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Vincent?" Suara Yuffie mengejutkannya, namun ia diam saja. Perlahan kedua mata onix itu menatap gadis yang berdiri di dekatnya.<p>

"Ya?"

"Uh, apa kau punya—"

"…!" Tiba-tiba saja pria itu berdiri, membuat remaja perempuan itu terlonjak kaget. Yuffie bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang salah hingga Vincent begitu terkejut. Suaranya tampak aneh ketika ia menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan belum selesai itu. "… Punya apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kau punya materia api?"

Vincent diam sejenak. Namun Yuffie berani bertaruh ia mendengar suara desahan lega meski samar-samar. Vincent sendiri, oh ya, ia benar-benar lega ternyata karena yang ditanyakan Yuffie adalah materia. Untung saja bukan…

"Halooo? Kau di sana?"

"Ya?" Vincent terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Aku bertanya apa kau punya materia api…" tanya Yuffi, lagi.

"Aku masih punya."

"Umm, boleh kutukar dengan materia yang lain?"

Vincent hanya mengangguk. Yuffie mendengus kesal, apa menurutnya sekarang ini jaman krisis suara sehingga ia harus irit bicara? _Well_, Vincent memang pendiam. Namun ini terlalu aneh…

Yuffie melangkah mendekat, "Vincent, apa ada yang salah?"

"Kenapa kau ingin menukarnya?" tanya Vincent, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Dan ia berhasil karena Yuffie menjawab, "tentu untuk membantu Cloud melawan penjahat yang kau ceritakan sebelumnya."

Oh benar, Kadaj dan geng-nya. Gara-gara mereka-lah ia merasa menjadi makluk tua yang tak tahu dunia luar._ Okay_, dia memang tidak muda lagi. Dan Hojo sinting itu menyekapnya dalam tabung mako sehingga ia tidak tahu dunia luar. Tapi tetap saja! Gara-gara mereka, Cloud kehilangan benda itu. Dan gara-gara mereka Marlene akhirnya menanyakan tentang…

"Kau melamun lagi. Ada apa?" lagi-lagi suara Yuffie menyadarkannya. "Kau bertingkah aneh sejak tadi."

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Bohong. Ayolah Vincent … siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu."

Membantu? Vincent menganggap hal ini konyol—atau ia yang akan tampak konyol jika ia menceritakan pada Yuffie kalau ia tidak punya _benda itu_.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Ha! Kau selalu begitu. Kau pikir semua bisa kau atasi seorang diri, huh? Ayolah, aku tahu ada yang salah denganmu."

"Tidak ada yang salah denganku."

"Kau meremehkanku. Aku tahu, kau mau bukti? Bagaimana dengan sikapmu yang berdiri tiba-tiba tadi?"

"Aku hanya … refleks."

Yuffie tertawa kecil. "Kau kira aku ingin menanyakan apa?"

Vincent kembali was-was. Yuffie tidak boleh tahu. Ia akan jadi bulan-bulanan seluruh anggota AVALANCHE jika mereka tahu ia tidak punya benda itu. Err, sebenarnya ia tidak peduli kalaupun ia akan menjadi bahan lelucon. Tapi tetap saja…

"Hah. Kau sangat merepotkan dalam hal bicara ya, Vincent?"

Vincent tidak menjawab apa-apa. Lagi-lagi Yuffie mendesah dan memutuskan untuk pergi. Namun sebelum ia pergi, ia menoleh ke Vincent lagi.

"Oh ya, setelah urusan Cloud selesai, akan ada pertemuan lagi."

"Dimana?"

"Tempatnya belum tentu, nanti aku akan menghubungimu."

"Bagaimana?"

"Oh ya ampun! Aku lupa. Kau tidak punya HP ya? Nanti aku akan mendatangimu saja kalau begitu."

Dan kalimat terakhir Yuffie seolah merupakan tamparan keras bagi Vincent.

"Tunggu!" Vincent menghentikan Yuffie yang telah berbalik, hendak pergi.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu hal itu?"

Yuffie memicingkan matanya, heran. "Tahu … apa?"

"Kalimat terakhirmu tadi."

"Oh, aku akan mengetahuinya dari Barett, ia yang akan mengatur tempatnya."

"Bukan, maksudku yang satu lagi."

"Yang satu lagi?" Yuffie kini makin heran.

Vincent melihat sekitar, berjaga-jaga jika ada orang yang bisa mendengar percakapannya. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku tidak punya _benda itu_…"

Hening.

Namun kemudian Yuffie tertawa lepas. "Hahaha! Maksudmu HP? Seluruh anggota AVALANCE tahu kau tidak punya benda itu, Vincent!" Dengan itu sang gadis samurai pergi dengan tawa, meninggalkan Vincent yang kini terbelalak kaget.

Jadi … semua orang tahu?

Masih dalam kondisi terguncang akan kenyataan yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tak tahu sebelumnya itu, Vincent bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Aku akan beli HP."_

_._

**-End of chapter: That Cell Phone, He Doesn't Even Have One-**

.

A/N: Hmm … awalnya saya mau bikin parodi tentang Sephiroth, tapi setelah namatin FF 7 Dirge of Cerberus kok malah dapet ilham(?) untuk bikin beginian. Saya tahu, gaje, aneh, cacat. Mana multichap lagi, huakakakak. Pengennya canon dan IC, tapi kayaknya failed dua-duanya huaaaa. Mana humornya jelek lagi. Silahkan kritik sebanyak-banyaknya deh. Flame juga diterima ;') Review ya?


End file.
